As is known, pipelines are in widespread use, serving to transmit various types of materials, including oil and/or gas, for example. In that the conventional pipeline is fabricated from metal, inherent problems are attributed to rusting, corroding, and the like. A need arises, therefore, in installing the pipeline in a manner so that the latter objections are overcome.